A growing segment of the semiconductor industry is in the manufacture of high-voltage/high-power devices and integrated circuits. A critical element in this developing technology is the power MOSFET. Power devices such as power MOSFETs operate in a manner similar to a mechanical relay and have the advantage over mechanical relays of being smaller and more reliable. Power MOSFETs have many diverse applications in automotive, communications, consumer, data processing, industrial and military product and equipment. For example, power MOSFETs may be used as drivers for motors, lamps, and displays. Most power MOSFETs are built in silicon. However, the attractive performance characteristics of power MOSFETs built in silicon already approach theoretical performance limits.